This invention is directed to a conductive fluid activated device, and in particular, to a conductive fluid activated device adapted for use in toys and the like. Utilization of the conductive fluid activated device of the instant invention in toys will greatly enhance the play value thereof especially where the fluid is water. For example, a conventional battery operated toy car is generally operated manually by means of a switch or the like. However, by providing the conductive fluid activated device of the instant invention in a toy car, the play value of the car would be enhanced if the child could simulate use of gasoline by utilizing a fluid such as water. Moreover, the conductive fluid activated device of the instant invention is adapted to produce various sounds which could simulate the sound of a running car motor. Alternatively, the presence of the conductive fluid activated device of the instant invention in a toy doll would greatly enhance its play value since the doll would be able to produce various sounds such as crying and laughing upon the introduction or presence of fluid in the doll.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an inexpensive conductive fluid activated device capable of producing various sounds and operating electrical devices such as motors and the like and readily adaptable for use in various children's toys. By providing a conductive fluid activated device which includes an inexpensive circuit and a reservior adapted to receive various fluids, the device being adapted to react in response to the presence of fluid, the desired conductive fluid activated device is provided.